


Miriam's Biggest Trial

by DarkAngelofFire



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: F/M, I am a degenerate, Rape, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Sex, Wolfman, non-con, werewolf/wolfman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: Miriam enters the Towers of Twin Dragons and meets an enemy that quickly gets the jump on her. Rape and non-con ensues.
Kudos: 10





	Miriam's Biggest Trial

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my profile then when I say "back to basics" I mean both OC work and smut mostly. I had this idea when I first got to this part of Bloodstained and I finally got around to penning it. I banged this out in a couple hours, it's not great, but I hope someone enjoys it.

Miriam burst through the doors of the castle and found herself outside. Before her were two towers beside each other, spiralling into the sky. On the outside of the towers were what looked to be pathways, but they were crumbling and missing bits. As the towers ascended Miriam could spy massive gears turning, ensuring that the castle kept operating. The towers made her feel small, but even these were miniscule compared to the whole abhorrent castle.   
Still, no time for sightseeing. She had to keep moving forward through the castle and find Gebel. Miriam went forward and walked around the base of the towers, only to find no entrance. Instead she found that the only way forward was forward into an adjacent part of the castle. Now that was odd. Perhaps these towers warranted further investigation. So she walked around them, slowly this time, and paid attention until… aha! The beginning of the spiral pathway leading up. This should take her up to the top.  
Miriam was about to start climbing when a blood curdling howl pierced the air. She stopped in time for a massive beast to lunge at her from above. She jumped back into a flip, sticking the landing as the beast fell, hitting the brickwork with its feet, the impact cracking it. The monster stood and Miraim was in awe at the size of it. What stood before her was a massive wolfman. It was twice her height, muscles rippling underneath its thick brown fur, and looked vicious. It reared back and let out another soul shattering howl. Miriam stood, unfazed, readying her sword. The wolfman let out a ferocious roar and Miriam charged.   
The wolfman swung one of his massive arms, but Miram ducked and went in for a thrust. The wolfman angled its body to the side and went in for a bite. Miriam flipped back and lunged in again with a swipe. The wolfman raised one of its arms and blocked the strike. Miriam’s sword got caught in the dense moscule of the monster and she couldn't pull it free. Its other arm came in and Miriam couldn’t dodge in time. The swipe caught her on the side and she was sent flying. She landed roughly on her left arm and kept rolling. When she stopped Miriam looked down and saw blood slowly trickling from her side. Her left arm was also damaged badly. She would heal, but she needed a safe room to restore herself. Miriam got onto her knees and remaining arm when she heard the wolfman coming from behind. She tried stumbling forward and barely managed to avoid an underhanded swipe from behind. However one of the wolfman’s claws caught below her dress and fabric was ripped away. Miriam gritted her teeth. Her bloomers were ripped off now. All the more reason to get back and repair. Faster than she thought the wolfman caught up with her and pinned her down from behind. This was it, this was where she would die.   
Yet the monster didn’t bite her in half or rip her in two. Instead it remained behind her, pinning her to the ground. Panting heavily. What was with this beast? Then she felt it. Something hot and wet was now against her backside. The feeling expanded as time went on. Hey eyes widened and she looked back as best she could. Resting on her raised rear was the monsters now throbbing, pointed member. The tip leaked precum like a faucet as the wolfman panted heavily. Miriam knew what it wanted to do, but she was too injured to deal with it. Instead she was forced to remain pinned as the monster reared its hips back and thrust forward. It missed, its erection going under Miriam. It was massive, reaching up to her chest. The monster pulled back and, more carefully, thrust forward. It hit the mark and Miriam yelled out in pain as the monster filled her up and then some. If she were an ordinary woman she would have been ripped in half. Instead, as a shardbinder, she was more durable. That meant this wolfman could do as he pleased while she was damaged.  
The beast kept going, pushing all of itself inside her. Miriam gritted her teeth as the pain overwhelmed her. Then the beast pulled back and thrust again. And again. And again. Each thrust seemed to hurt less, but it started going faster. The monster’s snout was above her head, panting vigorously. Its tongue lolled out and a thick gob of drool fell from its mouth and landed on her head. More humiliation.  
The wolfman continued to rape Miriam, pounding her into the ground over and over. The wolfman’s cock kept filling her up and emptying her, going all the way. She felt it penetrate deep and hard. It was hurting less and Miriam bit her lip. Some carnal part of her was enjoying this. She felt herself getting wet as the wolfman pumped in and out of her like a piston. It was becoming more oiled and so it had an easier time. The wolfman only went faster and harder and Miriam only became more excited. Blood was rushing everywhere. Her bottom half hot from both herself and the monster’s impossibly hot member. She felt her face turning red and blood still trickling from the wound in her side.  
Then wolfman began panting raggedly and going even faster. She could feel him swelling. He was about to finish. Miriam braced herself as the wolfman thrust as deep inside her as he could. He let out an ear piercing howl as he came. Miriam yelled as she felt her insides expanding while she, too, came. Her belly grew as the wolfman’s hot seed filled her until it couldn’t hold it in. Despite the efforts of the wolfman being as far inside her as he could be, and Miriam’s own walls clamping down on his massive cock, the beasts cum leaked out in great quantities. She felt the cum coat her entire backside and legs. They were still for what seemed like hours as the wolfman remained inside her, his size not shrinking. Then he pulled out and shot a stray rope of cum that landed across Miriam’s back and head. It then oozed down and began to cover her face and enter her open mouth. Miriam lay there, used and broken, until she managed to turn herself over.  
Between her spread legs was an expanding puddle of cum. The wolfman stood in front of her, its cock now laying down. It regarded her with a seemingly interested expression. Perhaps it would try and take her to be used as a breeding subject. Its eyes began to glow red and it let out a snarl as it lunged for her, jaws wide with sharp teeth that clamped down on her head.

***

Miriam woke up with a gasp. She checked her surroundings. She was in a safe room, on the large red couch. The stairs below her led to the horrors of the castle. She examined herself. Her clothes were fine, her arm wasn’t broken, her side was healed. It was as if none of that had happened. Like it was a dream. And yet…  
Miriam reached between her legs and slid a hand beneath her bloomers. It was slick but no sign of wolfman semen. It must have been a dream then. Miriam stood up, dusted herself, off, picked up her sword, and headed into the castle.


End file.
